Vexing
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: When Bakura kidnaps Anzu in hopes of luring out the Pharaoh and his puzzle,Anzu finds herself in a whirlwind of doubt.Did the Pharaoh really do what Bakura claims?And Bakura's kiss...Vex, slight revolution,oneshot


Here it is. Gosh, this was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Well, I'm going back to Revolution after this. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Vexing<strong>

Mazaki Anzu sighed loudly for the umpteenth time. She had to be the biggest baka on the face of the earth, more so than Jounouchi or even Honda. Growing bored at observing her prison, which consisted of a tiny, blank room with black walls, no windows, only one small door, and a naked light bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling, she thought back to the events that had brought her to this position.

And couldn't help but curse at her and her stupidity.

_It was a beautiful spring day. The sky was a clear baby blue and the sun shone brightly and hot in the middle of the sky. A gentle breeze would occasionally caress the citizens of Domino City. Birds chirped happily and tiny animals scurried about._

_Anzu loved the spring. All around her, beautiful, delicate flowers bloomed of all different colors. The city was alive with the vibrant colors of pink, yellow, and light blue. She wished she could take the time to stop and smell the pretty, newborn blossoms, but she couldn't. The Battle City Tournament had started and she needed to find Yuugi. She had slept in and had missed the opening ceremonies and her chances of meeting up with her friends. Now, she was rushing around downtown, glancing briefly at each duelist she passed, searching for someone that could point her to where the King of Games was._

_Ahead, she spotted a tall boy with thick, shaggy white hair. He wore a blue and white stripped shirt, jeans, and blue Converse. She smiled in victory as she raised her hand to wave towards the British exchange student._

"_Bakura!" She shouted._

_The said Brit looked up and spotted her. Something flashed in his coffee eyes before he smiled and offered her a small wave. "'Ello there, Anzu-chan!"_

_Anzu stopped before him, panting lightly. Even though she was a dancer and was in shape, all the running she had been doing had taken its toll on her body. "H-have you seen Yuugi?" She panted._

_Bakura shook his head. "Not today. Why? Is something the matter?"_

_Anzu nodded. "I need to find him."_

"_Maybe we could go ask one of the duel regulators if they could locate him. After all, every Duel Disk is connected to the Kaiba Corp computer." Bakura suggested._

_Anzu's eyes lit up. "Of course! Do you know where I could find one?"_

_Bakura smiled, but something was off about it. "Just follow me, love."_

_Anzu blushed lightly when he grasped her wrist and pulled her after him. He led her away from where the duelists had gathered and towards the outskirts of the Battle City perimeter. She blinked, confused._

"_Bakura, why are we going away from the duels?"_

_Without turning to look at her, Bakura answered, "The regulators aren't in the middle of all the duels. They're at a safe distance. All those Duel Disks being active at once scrambles their computer frequencies."_

_Anzu knew very little about computers. The most she could do was use her cell, play with her virtual pet Peachy, and use basic computer programs. For all she knew, Bakura was telling the truth. "Okay…"_

_Bakura stopped outside an abandoned looking building that had at one time possibly been a shop of some sort. He opened the door and pulled her roughly inside. She yelped. There were no lights and the windows were boarded up, therefore, the inside was pitch black. Bakura yanked her further into the building and she heard another door open. She was unceremoniously thrown into the new room and the door slammed shut behind her. Her blood turned to ice when she heard the door lock._

She had tried all manners of escaping. She pounded on the door, screamed, and searched the room for any openings. It was only by luck that she had found the light switch.

Deciding that her best bet would be to wait for help, she sat in the corner of the room. She felt so hopeless. Bakura had even managed to take her purse from her somehow and her cell had been in it.

She prayed to whatever god was listening that Yami or Yuugi would come searching for her. Surely by now one of them would realize she had not met up with them. Or their puzzle would react or something. Yami always seemed to know when she was in trouble and come to her rescue. Hopefully this time would be like all the others.

She smiled briefly. Yami…She loved how brave he was. Actually, she loved everything about him. The way he was always so self assured, always protective of his friends (and her). Not too bad on the eyes. Simply put, he was everything she wanted in a guy.

Her heart jumped into her throat when she heard the door unlock. The door creaked open and Bakura slowly entered; a crazed look in his eyes, his hair wildly fluffed around his head. His demented coffee eyes immediately went to her. He sneered.

"Why are you in the bloody corner? Are you bloody afraid of me, wench?" His voice was deeper than Yami's and more gravely. His voice caused a small shiver to travel down her spine…and it wasn't a shiver of fear, either…

She pulled her knees up to under her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Yami's going to come for me. And you'll regret this when he gets here."

Bakura barked a laugh and moved further into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Anzu tensed as he drew closer to her and then kneeled before her, grinning crookedly.

"That's the bloody point. I wanted him to come here, you twit." He roughly grabbed her chin in his hand. She whimpered as his hold tightened. "The moment he realizes you are in trouble, he'll come running here. And then I'll take his puzzle."

She stared up into his dark russet eyes, silently pleading with him to release her. With a jerk of his wrist, he released her face. She scooted further into her corner.

"Why do you want Yuugi's puzzle?" She hated that damn thing. Even though it allowed the Pharaoh to be there, it had so many bad aspects to it. Everyone wanted it and they would go to such extremes to just be in the same room as it.

Bakura rolled her eyes. "For ultimate power, stupid girl."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are." He retorted.

Anzu pitched forward, moving so that she was on her hands and knees, her face close to Bakura's. She glowered at the British boy's darker half. "No I am not!" She shouted.

Bakura growled low in his throat. "You are so vexing! Especially with your damned friendship speeches."

She uncharacteristically sneered at him. "And you're so vexing with your personally changes! One minute your nice Ryou and the next your this guy!"

Bakura raised a thick ebony brow. "And just what is so vexing about me?"

Anzu blinked, confused. "And I'm stupid? Bakura, you always want to hurt people! It's not nice!"

He laughed darkly. "I don't bloody care."

Anzu's eyes softened. "What made you this way, Bakura? Why are you so full of hate?"

Pain entered his eyes for a moment before they hardened again. "That is none of your business."

Anzu could sense a sadness deep inside him. She believed that every person was born with a pure and honest heart. It was life that changed them. Something terrible had to have happened to Bakura to make him so cruel and uncaring. She raised a slightly shaking hand to his face and placed it on his cheek. Her eyes were wide and honest. She felt Bakura tense, his face contorting into a sneer.

"You can tell me, Bakura." She whispered. "Ryou is my friend…and, I guess, you are Ryou. I want to help my friends."

"Remove your hand from my face." He ordered lowly, his voice gruff.

Anzu slowly dropped her hand. It was quiet for a moment as they stared into the other's eyes. Anzu worked to convey kindness to him.

Slowly, a smirk grew over his face. "I suppose I shall tell you. It just might make you hate your precious Pharaoh."

Fear entered her heart. "Hate…Yami?" Impossible.

Bakura nodded. "The Pharaoh was a wicked dictator. He was not the kind and gentle bloke you think he is. He had a hand in slaughtering an entire village." A far away look entered his eyes as he began to remember horrors that Anzu could not even begin to comprehend. "They killed them. Then his men took their bodies away…the room was covered in blood. The wall were dripping…There's blood on my hands…Sister…Father…Mother…All dead. The Pharaoh killed them all." Bakura's voice began to crack and rise in pitch as hysteria entered his eyes.

Anzu's eyes widened. She didn't believe that. Yami would never…But something had Bakura freaked out. She reached her hands out and gently pulled him towards her and embraced him. She stroked his soft white hair.

"It's okay, Bakura." She whispered. "You must have something mistaken. Yami would never do that. Even if he did, he had to have had a reason. He's not like that."

Bakura tensed and roughly shoved the girl away from him. "Don't bloody touch me."

Tears of hurt and anger burned in her eyes. She fought to hold them in. "I'm just trying to be your friend, Bakura! And you have to believe me! Yami would never kill anyone!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "How many people do you think he's harmed or killed to protect you?"

She tensed into herself and averted his gaze. "Those times were…different. Yami would never kill innocent people. You must have mistaken him for someone else." Though…how many people looked like him, besides Yuugi?

She gasped and her eyes went wide when Bakura griped her shoulders, shaking her, and forcing her to look into his hateful eyes. "You are in denial, you twit!"

Her lip quivered. "You are hurting me…" She whispered.

Bakura growled and threw her back against the wall. She cried out in pain.

**X**

For the past half hour, Yami had felt apprehensive. He wasn't sure why. Something just felt _wrong_. A few people had challenged him but he had ignored them. He felt too uneasy to duel.

He thought that it might have to do with what Marik's mind slave had said earlier. He had not been himself ever since he had learned of the great evil he was to face the night he and Anzu-

Anzu.

His crimson eyes darted around. That's what it was. Anzu had not yet met up with him. She was never one to be late.

His puzzle began to grow warm and glow lightly. He glanced at it and cupped it in his hand. His puzzle sensed that something was wrong.

_'Anzu…'_

**X**

Anzu rubbed the back of her head and whimpered. She could feel a bump and a headache was forming. She glared up at Bakura as he sneered down at her.

"Oh, stop it." He ordered lowly.

She took a deep, shakey breath. "That hurt." She said pouted. She feared that if she spoke anymore, her nerve would break and she would fall apart in front of him.

"You're too soft. Just like Ryou and Yuugi."

Anger flared in her heart. She clenched her jaw and slowly stood, keeping her hand on the wall to hold herself up. "Take that back."

The spirit grinned. "Did I touch a nerve?"

She glared at him. "We aren't weak. You're the weak one, always using others to get what you want. Just look at Ryou. You mistreat him all the time. You use him."

Bakura moved closer to her. "How is what I do any different than what the Pharaoh does? He uses Yuugi. Seduces the girl Yuugi wants. Yuugi's body takes all the hits. How are we any different?"

Anzu pushed the thought of Yami seducing her aside and focused on the matter at hand. "Yami does it for good. To help people. You don't."

"And that makes him a fool."

Anzu huffed, annoyed. "Oh my Kami! You are so vexing!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You sound like a broken record."

The dancer jerked to her feet. Their glares were icy as they stared into the other's eyes. Anzu stood close to him, glowering up at him. She opened her mouth, fully intending to give the dark spirit a piece of her mind, in the most unlady like way she could imagine, but her anger died as she began entrapped in his steaming coffee like eyes. Her lips were slightly parted as she gazed up at him.

"Bakura…" She breathed.

Bakura's face smoothed out and he became as expressionless as Yami did at times. Forcefully, he shoved the petite girl back against the wall. When his lips crashed against hers, she was shocked to find that she liked the way he was rough with her. She liked the way he bit down hard on her bottom lip and dragged it roughly between his teeth. She shivered.

All too soon, he broke away. Anzu raised a shaking hand to her bruised lips and felt them. They were still warm from Bakura's rough kiss. She stared at him with wide at eyes.

She was pleased to see that he too was slightly frazzled. He quickly blinked his eyes and the unwonted look was gone. His eyes were hard as he stared at her.

"Your Pharaoh is almost here. I sense his puzzle." He stated.

Anzu blinked. The Pharaoh? Oh, yes. Yami was coming to save her. She slid down the wall. Bakura's kiss had driven all thoughts of the Pharaoh from her mind. Fear griped her heart. No, please, Kami…not Bakura…anyone but Bakura, she prayed.

Bakura's necklace began to glow and he slowly stepped back into the shadows, his form blurring out as she watched with wide, frightened eyes.

"I think I shall leave you be. I've already turned you against him. That's enough for one day." He murmured gruffly as he completed vanished.

Kami, he vexed her.

But what did he mean? Turned her against him? The Pharaoh. She whimpered.

No…Her head ached.

Who was she to trust?

She yelped when the door slammed open and Yami appeared in the doorway. Before, Anzu would have rushed to him, but now…She wanted Bakura's hard eyes on her, not Yami's as they landed on her in the corner. He smoothly went to her.

"Anzu, are you harmed?" He murmured as he kneeled before her.

She shook her head, searching for her voice. "N-no…" She whispered softly after a time.

His eyes darted around, searching for a clue as to why she was here. "Who brought you here?" His voice was deadly.

For a moment, she feared for Bakura. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "I…I don't know. I never saw his face." She lied, her voice shaking.

His eyes sliced back to her. "You are certain?" He asked.

The dancer nodded. "Yeah…"

The Pharaoh stood and then reached down a hand to help her up. She looked at for a moment before taking it and slowly standing. To keep from looking at him and giving her lie away, she looked down and began to wipe dirt and dust from her clothes.

"You look presentable." Yami told her.

She glanced up and the corner of her lips twitched. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied, turning away.

She noticed how tense his shoulders were and felt guilty. She knew that he knew something was not right. She had felt several different emotions before about the Pharaoh in the past. However, today she had gained a new one, one she hated: Uncertainty.

Her eyes saddened. "Hey, Yami?" Her voice was small.

"Yes?" He asked, slowly turning to look back at her, his blonde fringe bobbing and looking sharp.

She licked her lips again. "Are you sure you don't remember anything about your past?"

His ebony ringed eyes narrowed slightly as distrust entered his crimson eyes. "I remember nothing. Why do you ask?"

She began to play with her plastic bangle bracelets, their soft plastic clicking filling the silence. "Just curious," she mumbled, averting her eyes.

"Anzu, if I ever remember anything you and Yuugi would be the first ones to learn of it." His voice was reassuring.

She nodded slowly. "Okay." Her voice was barely audible.

The Pharaoh trusted her. And up until today, she had always trusted him. However, Bakura was certain that he had killed Bakura's family and village in another lifetime. That wasn't just something that one made up…

She began to move around him, heading towards the first of the two doors that would take her to freedom. She wanted to leave this darkened room that had changed her life so drastically in the past hour. Everything Bakura had said seemed true here, in the dark. But, she was certain that one she was back in the sun and the life, it would all melt away to an unpleasant memory.

As she brushed pass Yami, the ancient spirit reached out for her, his warm hand resting on her cool shoulder. Her sapphire eyes slowly rose to look up into his.

His ruby like eyes searched her. "You learned something about my past," he stated.

She kept her eyes locked on his. "Yami, if I had, I would have told you the instant you came through the door." She had to work to keep her voice steady and not crack.

Sadness danced in his ungodly beautiful eyes for an instant before they smoothed over like the sea after a storm. "Anzu, I-"

She lurched back, causing his hand to fall quickly back to his side. "Damn it, Yami! Leave me alone! I didn't learn anything!"

She breathed heavily as their eyes locked. His face smoothed out like Bakura's had. Though, she was certain, Yami would not kiss her.

She wasn't even she how she suddenly lost all romantic interest in him. How could one kiss change so much?

No, it wasn't just Bakura's kiss, she told herself. It was how he was just like Yami when he had first been awoken. How he didn't care who was hurt so long as he got his desired end.

That had been the Yami she had fallen in love with. Now, that Yami was gone.

Now, there was Bakura. Who, she was certain, would not change.

Her lips tingled as she remembered his kiss. A kiss she longed to share again.

She turned away from the Pharaoh, abruptly breaking their eye lock. "Well, I'm fine. We should get back to Battle City. You still have to save the world from that evil thingie, remember?"

"Of course." Was his low reply.

As she headed from the room with Yami behind her, she prayed that, in the end, it didn't come down to a duel between Yami and Bakura.

Because she wasn't sure who she would want to win.

It was all so vexing.

* * *

><p>Yep. Vexshipping is not my forte. I'm going to start working on my next Revolution oneshot this weekend. Since so many loved "Mine," I'll try to do another heated scene.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


End file.
